Promise Me
by Katie and Caroline
Summary: Uhh. . . *stutters* I suck at summaries. The story is about a girl Bulma finds in her backyard. This is a B/V and MT/OC too, it turns into an Alternate Universe. And there are strong suicidal themes in later chapters.
1. It's not even a chapter!

  
Disclaimer: All I own is a kitty kat, M&Ms and a computer. Not Dragon Ball Z. If I did, Trunks would be the *single* ruler of the universe, and known as the *badum* Purple Haired Wonder.  
  
Faeo here. This is my story, and it's not a chapter. It's just the beggining 3 paragraphs or so. Gettit? Gottit. Good. This is set in an A/U (Alternate Universe, kind of, but not quite) so get used to it!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was raining outside. "How dreary," Bulma murmured, disappointed she had not been able to stay outside long and chat with Yamcha and Puar. The rain had come out of nowhere, it had been wonderful and sunny, then it just started raining.   
  
She was aimlessly playing with some micro-chip and staring out the window, when she noticed a weird little lump of something--burlap perhaps, huddeled against the bushes. It hadn't been there before, just like the rain clouds. Bulma got out of her chair and went outside with an umbrella to investigate the lump of brown rough cloth.   
  
She walked through the muddy grass, her shoes squishing in the mud. When she got closer, Bulma realized that the burlap was shaking, and sobbing noises were coming from inside. It was saying "There is nothing left for me, Desy, Aarei killed themselves."   
  
Bulma picked up the burlap, and rushed it inside. She laid it down on the floor of her lab. The hood of the soaking wet burlap fell down, revealing the face of a young girl with a head of bright blonde hair. The girl was either unconcious or in a deep sleep.   
  
Vegeta picked that exact moment to storm in and order Bulma to feed him. "Vegeta, shut up. You might wake her."  
  
"Her? You mean cat." he snapped angrily. Bulma rolled her eyes, "It's a girl you dumbass."   
  
"Since when do girls have white tails?" Vegeta smirked condifdently. Bulma rolled her eyes at Vegeta's customary antics and turned around to pick up the nameless girl, when she realized that Vegeta was right. The girl had rolled in a ball, her back facing them, and through the hole in the burlap a long white tail peaked out.   
  
"Told you so Woman. Now stop your delusional ways and FIX ME FOOD!" Vegeta bellowed.   
  
"Stop yelling. Your hurting my ears." A small voice whispered, "Where am I?" The girl stood up and shook all the dust off her from laying on the floor. "Where am I? And who the hell are you two?" She stood there, her eyes wide with shock "How come I'm not at the Silver Palace? Where is Desy? Aarei? That bastard Pat? Sets. . ." The girl's eyes glazed over and she fell backwards.  
  
Bulma was shocked. Not only at the girl's use of language, but at how she just fell back like that, completely dazed.   
  
"She looks familiar."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
It's bad, I know. But still, I'm working on it, and yes, I DO know that this "chapter" is short. *screams* Review it please! Oh, and Yamcha will be dieing in the next chapter via the mysterious girl.  
  
  
  
  
Faeo-chan  
  



	2. The first real chapter!

  
Disclaimer: All I own is a kitty kat, M&Ms and a computer. Not Dragon Ball Z. If I did, Trunks would be the *married to ME* ruler of the universe, and known as the *badum* Purple Haired Wonder.  
  
Okay, here is the REAL 1st chapter. Yamcha dies an unusually painful death at the hands of the blonde haired girl that cusses. Just wait until she hears about Freiza :P  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's your name?" Bulma asked tenderly to the girl who was cowering in the corner. Vegeta had scared the living daylights out of the girl by bellowing for food, and also showed Bulma how sensetive the girl's hearing was.  
  
"My name. . .? Name. . ." She murmured airily, "My name is Atsu." "Do you have a last name, hun? And where are you from?" Bulma whispered softly, it seemed to comfort Atsu. "I don't know," Atsu whispered in her low voice.   
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma shrieked loudly in shock, causing Atsu to plug her ears. "I can't, can't remember. . ." The girl whispered, as tears slid down her face.  
  
"What do you mean you can't remember?" Bulma asked quietly, remembering Atsu's sensetive hearing.   
  
"I just can't. It's like a big brick wall that I can't blow up," she was sad. "I feel like I'm missing something. . . someone. . . someone special. . ."  
  
'Poor girl must have amnesia' "Do you have any idea why you were in my backyard?" "No."   
"How old are you?" "14." Bulma sighed. This was hopeless. The girl knew nothing except for her age and name, therefore Bulma knew nothing. . .  
  
Bulma took that thought back. She knew Atsu reminded her strongly of a boy Sayia-jin with the coloring reversed. She had short spiky blonde hair, just huge spiky chunks that covered her whole left eye and fell to her shoulders. She had soft, dull green eyes, that reflected a pained sadness. Her skin wasn't a perfect porclein peach like most girls, but instead a rough tanned brown, like she spent a lot of time in the sun. And she looked over 5 feet tall, but under 6 feet. Plus, she had that strange white tail. It wasn't like Goku and Vegeta's, who had a dark brown monkey tail. Bulma just hoped Atsu didn't turn into anything worse than a giant ape, or anything at all.   
  
"Are you hungry at all?" Bulma got up from her previous crouching position. "Yes, I'm starved," Atsu rubbed her stomach. "Can I dry off and change clothes first?" "Sure, Atsu. Come with me to my room and we'll pick something out."   
  
Bulma started walking up the stairs to her room. When she got there, she opened her closet and pulled out a pretty pink shirt and a matching skirt. Atsu looked at the outfit in disgust "I find skirts and the color pink offense and demeaning to the female kind," she said curtly, and pulled out a pair of baggy kahkis and an old blue shirt. She walked in the bathroom and changed.  
  
Bulma raised her eyebrow. 'A girl that hates pink and skirts. Strange.' Bulma walked downstairs again to the kitchen to fix something for Atsu. She decided to make some rice stir-fry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That smells good," Atsu smiled from the staircase. Bulma was again, shocked. Atsu resembeled a boy strongly. "Do I really look like a boy?" The girl cocked her head to the side.  
  
"How. . . Did you know that's what I was thinking?" Bulma asked, surprised. "Oh, just a feeling," Atsu said airily.  
  
"Well, Atsu. I prepared you some stir-fry. You'll be stuck at home with the Beast *Vegeta for the mentally imapaired* tonight, I'm going on a date with Yamcha to some fancy French restraunt. Just yell at the animal and he'll retreat to the TV or Gravity Room. Is there anything you need?" Bulma said quickly in one breath.  
  
"Do you have any 5% binder acryllic and water color paint?" Atsu said. She had already sat down at the table and had finished the big pot of rice Bulma had made. It was supposed to feed Vegeta while Bulma was gone. This caused Bulma to groan, now she had TWO gigantic stomachs to feed.   
  
"Uh, yeah. It's in the cabinet on the left in the lab. I'm going to get ready now." Bulma said, skipping to her room.  
  
Atsu rolled her eyes and got the paint and worked on a cartoon cell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7:00 That Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Atsu hugged Bulma tightly on the doorstep. "You look beautiful in that dress. Have a wonderful time, Miss Bulma. Thank you for all of your hospitality."   
  
Yamcha pulled in the drive way in his "new" Capsule Corp. *mooched it from Bulma to take all his bimbo "friends" on dates* Unfortunatly, he didn't think Atsu was a 14 year old girl thanking Bulma for taking her in her house and taking care of her.   
  
He saw her as an 18 year old blonde boy that was hugging HIS girlfriend. This infuriated him. Yamcha stomped up there in a huff, and punched Atsu in the stomach.   
  
"Get away from my girlfriend you bastard!" Yamcha yelled, his fists clenched.   
  
"What do you mean?" Atsu was quite taken a back, and shocked. Bulma said Yamcha was a powerful Z senshi, though she had yet to explain what exactly a Z senshi was. And that Yamcha was a nice, boring steady. Damn, she was wrong. Shock and contemplating thoughts quickly became anger though.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that? I was just thanking Miss Bulma for her hospitality!" Atsu kicked him in the back, launching a series of kicks and punches. And fortunatly *that's NOT a typo*, Yamcha was too slow to dodge her attacks.   
  
Bulma looked almost giddy with delight. She knew Yamcha had been cheating on her, the strong smell of other women's perfume on his clothing and hair gave him away. Looked like Atsu would be saving her a long, hard break up. Thank Kami for little balls of burlap, the renewable resource.  
  
Yamcha was evantually laying on the ground, his teeth were all fallen out and his legs looked broken. Atsu then introduced an odd looking wooden pole and rammed it into his stomach, causing his body to radiate a bright blue.  
  
"You shall now die a slow, painful death." Atsu said without pity. No one called her a bastard and lived. Bulma frowned, maybe she would still have to break up with him herself. . .  
  
"That will last five seconds. Bye!" Atsu said playfully, and Yamcha's heavy breathing stopped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took Atsu a few minutes to realize she just killed someone. "It wasn't MY fault he was weak, and stupid. I'm sorry I ruined your date Miss Bulma."  
  
"That's quite alright, Atsu. Yamcha was cheating on me anyway. You saved me a long, painful breakup," Bulma said, "Oh, and that first sentence made you sound like. . ."  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
"Him," Bulma said with disgust, as she turned to serve the royal pain.   
  
Atsu chuckeled, she had observed Vegeta and Bulma's antics and came to the conclusion they loved each other, just had issues with showing it. Expecially Vegeta. From what she gathered, Sayai-jins were used and made to serve the purple, transexual lizard that wanted domination of the universe called Freiza.  
  
How pathetic.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I'm going to put up Atsu's stats here, and expand on it everytime we (yes, I'm learning to.) learn something about Atsu. Kay?  
  
Name: Atsu  
Gender: Female   
Age: 14  
Hair: Blonde, Spiky   
Eyes: Dull Green  
Body: Tall and oddly thin with white tail  
Marks: (Scars, tattoos, etc.) Scar on knee  
Home: Capsule Corp.  
Clothing: Anything Baggy  
Food: Anything as long as there's a lot of it!  
  
Buh Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. We get to the B/V part at last. . .

  
  
Hey! What's up? It's me Faeo. My twin brother has been hogging the computer lately, trying to figure out how to move the bar on the bottom, to the top. He's spent 5 hours doing it, to no avail. It took me 5 SECONDS to show him how to do it *rolls eyes* I can't see I share HIS Kami-awful genes. So here is Chapter 3. Sorry Yamcha lovers, but he'll be coming back years from his death. Too bad *laughs evilly*! And, um, I put a little of myself into Atsu, she has a twin. That's it though, so don't kill me for it.  
  
Oh, and Trunks is 14 in this chapter, same age as Atsu. That's how old he was when he first appeared. These lines ~~~~~~~~ means time has passed, and ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ means there is a dream going on. What else. . . Nope. Nutin'. Bye.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
It had been a month since Yamcha's death. Atsu had become everyone's new little sister, because she picked on them all mercilessly.   
  
She lives at Capsule Corp., and evantually painted the room given to her by Bulma with dark colored murals, main navy blue and black.   
  
Strangly, after Yamcha's death, no one could remember it, not even Atsu. Bulma and the gang figured he just ran off to France to flirt with women. Figures.  
  
Atsu had also given herself a goal, to find out about her past. What had happened, and why she could not remember a thing, to fill the hole in the bottom of her heart that someone special was missing.  
  
*Now that you're up to speed, let's begin!*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Atsu, hun, you feelin' okay?" Bulma felt the girl's forhead. Any colder and she'd be dead. "I feel fine Miss Bulma," Atsu growled. 'She's getting more like Vegeta every day.'   
  
"Are you sure? I can hear you coughing at night, and you wake up so much during the night with nightmares of that strange girl killing herself. Maybe your from the future like Mirai Trunks," Bulma said with concern, putting down the paper for good and rested her head on her hand.  
  
"I doubt it," Atsu said, fiddling with her eggs. "Miss Bulma, I'm not really hungry."  
  
"That's it! Atsu, you are sick. Your not eating, your becoming even thinner *god, if that's possible. . .* than you were when we first met. And you were like a stick! Your eyes are always in pain and if your forehead was any colder you'd be DEAD!" Bulma yelled. "Now, go to bed!"  
  
"Whatever," Atsu sighed and stumbeled to her room, tripping over her own feet. "What a klutz," Vegeta mumbeled from the frame of the backyard door.  
  
"Nice to see you to, Vegeta," Bulma sipped her coffee. "There is oatmeal for you on the stove and you can eat Atsu's eggs too. She didn't really eat hers."  
  
Vegeta grunted and proceeded to eat all of the oatmeal and eggs. "That's a record of, 10.6 seconds," Trunks said cheerfully from the doorway, stopwatch in hand. "Hi Miss Bulma!"  
  
Bulma groaned, "Don't call me that. Only Atsu can. Call me Bulma or whatever, just drop the Miss." Her words fell on deaf ears as Trunks had already made a large sandwich out of several different things and scarfed it down.   
  
"So, what's wrong with Atsu?" Trunks asked casually *I like that word*, licking mustard of his fingers. "I don't know, but I think it's more of a mental thing though. Probably because of those awful nightmares. She needs some sleep, she stayed up all night," Bulma said, heading to the lab to get started on her work.   
  
"Oh, Bulma! I'm leaving this weekend. I finally fixed it!" Trunks yelled after her, pulling some steak out of the fridge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dark, damp and cold. There was no light, except for a soft, yellow beam that fell onto the perfect body of a beautiful Aisian girl. Her eyes, were a soft milk chocolate brown, but they reflected such pain, hurt, and love they were almost melting. Her hair was almost the same color, but more like a bay horse's mane. Her skin was a light brown, the girl was absolutely perfect in every aspect.   
  
She was kneeled over gasping for breath, her hand clutching the area where her heart is, her soft eyes wide in pain. Atsu shivered, she knew what would happen. "Why, Tadashi? Why'd you leave me? Aishiteru. I love you. . ." Atsu saw the beautiful girl cry, the tears streamed down her face, and Atsu felt her pain, and warm tears streamed down her face as well. The pain of loving someone with all your soul, then a hard, cold, smack of reality knocks you senseless. The realization they do not return your unconditional love hurts. "Tadashi," the girl whispered,  
"Itte Rasshai, Come back again. . . Come back to me. . ."  
  
"Desyerae, Tadaima, I'm back," A blonde boy approached the girl in the light, he had a cold smirk all over his face. Atsu cringed at what would happen next. "Tadashi, you're back!" Desyrae smiled with glee, and ran to Tadashi, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
"Abunai, it's dangerous here. . ." Tadashi pulled away from Desyrae's embrace, smirking. Then his hands wrapped around her neck squeezing tight, killing her. Desyrae did not scream, just cried, "Aishiteru Tadashi, I love you. . ."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks was hanging over Atsu, shaking her back and forth, "Atsu, wake up. You were screaming. Did you have a nightmare again? You've been sleeping for over 12 hours."  
  
"Hai," Atsu said, still shaking. "It's always about this girl, Desyrae. . . and her boyfriend, Tadashi."  
  
Trunks raised his eyebrow, "Bulma's sending you to the Son's house this week. Chi Chi is good with medicine and cooks better, Miss Bulma is desperate to get your appetite back. I'm leaving today, I finally fixed the Time Machine," Trunks said. "O-Daijini, Take care, while I'm gone. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. O-Daijini yourself," Atsu smiled wanly at her friend. "Make sure you come back soon. We'll miss you," she hugged Trunks tightly.  
  
"Bye," Trunks said, walking out the door. "Bye," she waved.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Bulma was bored. Atsu was at Chi Chi's, the little cat girl was sick. Trunks returned home, her parents on a business trip, leaving her at home by herself, with only Vegeta for company. 'And what great company he is' she though with disgust. He was so involved in his training it disgusted her.   
  
Bulma heard the back door slam shut. "Before you yell at me for food, your dinner's on the table and already cooked!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.   
  
"Domo, Thanks," Vegeta said softly. Bulma's eyes widened, and she looked up from her book and stared at him in surprise. Her first reaction was too make fun of him, but this was a rare thing coming from his mouth, and she wanted to keep him in a good mood as long as possible.  
  
Figures.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey! I hope you like the third chapter. And Scary Bulma, I'm sorry I came off kinda harsh. Sumimasen, I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Queen of Harpies

Hellooooooooooo! I've been doing some research on the net with Todd (My brother, he's the only one in our family with a normal name) on Ketsuekigata (meaning of Blood Types). According to the thingy I read, I have B blood, Todd has O blood, and Atsu has AB blood. Go to a href="http://www.tenshi-arts.com/doujinshi/ketsuekigata.html" Tenshi-Arts /a to read the little personality stuff on it. It's kind of cool.  
  
I've also been inspired to write another story called Vegeta the Egg. It still has to be typed but my science class found it odd and rather amusing considering I turned Vegeta and the rest of the Z gang into eggs. Will they win the fight with the notorious Dr. Gravity?!?!? *laughs insanely, and readers begin to inch slowly away. . .*  
  
Now, let's put my wondering mind to the story!   
  
Oh, and, I don't own Dragon Ball Z, if I did, Trunks would be the main character and married to my self insertion! I don't care if it's a writing sin. . . :P  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Hi Chi," Atsu said without any enthusiasm. She felt sick to her stomach, partly because her nightmares were getting more diverse and gory. It had switched from Desyrae's death, to the fight with Frieza on Namek (what was so creepy about that was she hadn't been there), to many others.   
  
In one nightmare she was standing in the middle of a galaxy, watching the destruction of millions of people-like aliens, screaming and crying, blood dripping down their faces. These nightmares were, to her, some type of cruel and unusual punishment.   
  
"Atsu, you really aren't feeling well are you?" Chi Chi asked the distracted teen, "I really don't see why Bulma sent you to. . ." She broke off as she noticed a white tail wiggling behind Atsu. "Scratch that. Come on in."  
  
Chi Chi led Atsu to the kitchen table, and placed a medium sized bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of her. "What's this?" Atsu asked Chi Chi innocently.   
  
Chi Chi wanted to scream, this Atsu girl was another Goku! She knew NOTHING!!!! And was nearly as naive, but still had a strange maturity wise air to her too. Atsu officially creeped Chi Chi out, especially with those pained, lifeless eyes.   
  
Chi Chi mentally chided herself, remembering the poor girl was found in the rain, had no family, and was now sick. Her pale face showed that.  
  
"Chi Chi are you alright? Maybe I'm not the only one sick. . ." Atsu said with concern, and was quite worried when her friend's face turned a bright red.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. That's chocolate ice cream, it's nice and fattening to get some skin on your bones," Chi Chi smiled in a sickly sweet way, clenching and unclenching her fists.  
  
'Sure had me fooled' Atsu thought as she took a small bite of the light brown stuff, and as she did, Desyrae came to mind. That thought was quickly overpowered by the delightful sensation of the ice cream.  
  
Needless to say, the ice cream was gone in 2 seconds. "OW! my head hurts. . ." Atsu put both hands to her head and rubbed it.   
  
"That's a brain freeze, Atsu. You shouldn't eat anything cold so fast," She rolled her eyes at Atsu, that was a new one to add to her book. . .   
  
Atsu laughed at herself, she couldn't get why, but, to her, laughing felt so good. No matter if it was at her own foolish mistakes and flaws, it took her mind off her pounding migrane, and the pains of her dreams. . .  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The blonde girl ran to her boyfriend coming off the train, her golden locks sweeping around her perfect colored and shaped face. They shared in a passionate embrace and kiss, with romantic red cherry blossoms swirling around them. . . When they parted, the boyfriend shook his head, "I love someone else. . ."   
  
Bulma cried, and wiped her face with a tissue. "I can't believe I, the Saiya-jin no Oujo, am forced to watch such sappy shit in order to be fed a decent meal," Vegeta grumbled, breaking the "tear jerking" moment.   
  
"Oh, and what's so bad with it?" Bulma asked defiantly. She liked the Anime she was watching, Kareshi no Ai *I think that's about right.*   
  
"The female character is perfect. Her NAME means perfect for Kami's sake! She's just a rich, bimbo girl, that only has a temper flaring on a stubborn male character who doesn't see things clearly, as she always does. She," Vegeta took a breath, and Bulma was shocked at his attack to the creator and character.   
  
"has a smile that is completely disarming to the characters, unusual eyes that can go from sparkling to sultry to fiery at the drop of a hat, and a perfect figure. She never has a bad day, PMS, or broken nails. Any flaws she is given aren't really flaws, such as she cares too much, and she is reluctant to admit her deepest feelings, but she always does, in the end."   
  
Bulma stared at him, her tears gone. She plowed *inside joke at school* over the past episodes, and realized Vegeta was right. "Sugoi," she murmured, and then got an undeniable urge to. . .  
  
Throw popcorn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Atsu was standing in a forest. It had just rained, for she could smell fresh, wet earth and the trees and plants were radiating that special vibrant green. It was lovely here, she thought as she heard the sound of a river nearby. Atsu ran at once to the comforting sound, water had always been the one thing that could take away all her worries and make her relax. It was almost therapeutic, the soft trickling sound of water.  
  
As she approached the river, there was a girl already there. The girl looked almost exactly like Atsu, she had the same thin build and white tail. But her hair was a dark brown, almost black, and much longer, and had no spikes like Atsu's. The girl's hair was smooth and wavy, but her eyes still echoed the same dull, lifeless, pained green of Atsu's.  
  
"Hello, sister," The girl said. Atsu looked at her strangely, then sarcastically.   
  
"Yeah, sure. Miss Bulma found me in her backyard wrapped up in burlap. I am an orphan, I have no sisters, parents, brothers. . . You're just some new, awful nightmare my Kami-awful mind has invented to torture me. What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Atsu said dryly, thorwing her hands up in the air. This caused the girl to frown.   
  
"I'm not kidding, Danseiteki. What's wrong with you? We grew up together for Cartul's sakes! You are my TWIN!" The girl yelled at her with hostility, but her eyes grew sadder by the minute.   
  
"If we're twins, how come you don't know my name?" Atsu asked, still skeptic, but relieved all the same to be somewhat, if only temporarily, free from her nightmares.  
  
"Your name IS Danseiteki. Mine is Joseiteki. We were supposed to be a boy and girl pair, you being the boy and I the girl. Don't you, remember? The experiment failed, of course, but, remember, anything at all? This spot in the woods, we always came here together. Remember. . ."  
  
Atsu did remember, some things. She never acknowledged them as memories, just as dreams of her mind's own pathetic creation. The image of Desyrae flashed, her lovely face in pain and covered with blood. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Atsu bolted upright, and Chi Chi leapt back. "Atsu, are you alright? You were screaming," Chi Chi said, more mechanically than with concern. At that moment, Chi Chi reminded Atsu of a harpie or vulture, crooning over for the kill. . .   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Princess of the Harpies. . ." Atsu muttered crossly. She could tell Chi Chi didn't like her, and eventually the feeling became mutual. And she didn't feel like being civil to the Princess, no, Queen of the Harpies.   
  
Who knew spending a day with some one like her could drive you so completely insane. No wonder Goku was out of the house so much, but poor Gohan still had a sad, pathetic fate.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!" Chi Chi fumed. She had never been so insulted in her life.   
  
"Nothing," Atsu smirked. If there was one thing she liked about Chi Chi, it was how easily pissed she got.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Vegeta looked about ready to strangle her. Bulma was laughing hysterically, it had been a thrill to throw popcorn at the "mighty" Saiya-jin no Oujo, even if the results could be somewhat fatal. But she was pretty damn confident Vegeta would never hurt her. 'Who else would fix the lazy bum's dinner and gravity machine?  
  
Bulma had no popcorn left, and could not stop laughing nor forget when one of the kernels almost got stuck up his nose.   
Unfortunately, Bulma underestimated the Prince's retaliation. When she watched him get off the couch, thinking he was stomping away and had she had won, she didn't notice the big bowl he got out from the cupboard, nor that he was filling it with water and ice cubes *snickers evilly*. Bulma did realize it, of course, when it all ended up on her.  
  
Now it was definitely Vegeta's turn to laugh.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! *beep!* "Ugh. . ."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hmm . . . Sorry, but m' brain is clogged like my uncle's arteries. Now it's my turn to go throw some popcorn at Todd. . . *laughs evilly* I'm in an unusually evile (that's pronounced: EE-vile) mood today, such as I've been picking on Todd about not being able to tell our teacher "what cereal is not for silly rabbits." His answer, was, sadly, "that, puffy stuff. . ." oh. . . my. I rest my case. Todd and my real twin were switched at birth.  
  
This chap. was LOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG for my, delicate *I wish* hands.   
  
Oh, what the hell. I'm feeling generous (and fanfiction.net is closed *sniffs*), so here's the next chapter *don't whine if it's short!* :P  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Oh, my Kami. . ." Chi Chi was breathless. The sight before her was quite starteling, not to mention Bulma would probably kill her. "Please. . . tell me it's just temporary. . ."  
  
"Nope. It's permanet hair dye. It was on the counter in the kitchen. I think red is a lovely color, much better than my previous blonde hair. . ." Atsu twirled a strand of her newly died hair. Her hair was previously a dull blonde, and remembered being described by someone as a "used rag doll." Atsu's new hair was flaming red, and was complimentary to her eyes.  
  
" First of all, Bulma's going to KILL me!" Chi Chi gasped, " Second of all, there was no hair dye on the counter and third of all, What did you do it for?!?!?"   
  
" First of all, I could care less. Second of all, I wished for some to be there and it appeared. Third of all, to take my mind off my Kami-awful aching head. I've got a migrane, Queen of Harpies." Atsu ywaned, "G'night Chi." The new red head streched and yawned again, and headed to the couch to go to sleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Bulma fiddeled with her Prince's black hair, they had both fallen asleep on the couch in front of the T.V., after playing a series of pranks on each other, when evantually things got a little out of hand, sexually. Vegeta woke up, and softly kissed her.  
  
Smile.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Told ya. 


	5. Some suprising things. . . :P

I would like to dedicate this to Desi, my friend, who's fenueral (how is that spelled?) I attended last month. She committed suicide after her fiance died in the World Trade Center.   
  
Bless her soul.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Time had passed quickly. The threat of androids was quickly approaching, but the birth of Trunks had come and gone like the seasons.   
  
Bulma insisted Atsu had some sort of mental power, because right when she arrived home from the Son's house (or the Queen of Harpies realm, as the girl took to calling it) she immediatly stared at Vegeta and Bulma, then hugged the two (to Vegeta's disgust) and congradulated them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Atsu was in the backyard, running her feet in the newly made pond, the leaves of fall majestically swirling in the wind. She was churning over her thoughts and dreams, mixing them together like soup of some sort.   
  
This new one confused her, this one with Josetki. It felt more like a message than a dream. Atsu decided to walk away in the dreams, seeing as she seemed to have control over her actions. And what, what in the world, did the dreams with Desyrae mean? Josetki said they were memories, but, Josetki was just a figure of her overactive imangination, right?   
  
'Good Kami,' Atsu thought, splashing her reflection in the pool. 'Am I going insane?'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"Shall we retrieve her?"   
  
"No, I doubt that that would be taken kindly by those Saiya-jins and Humans that have taken her in."   
  
"Perhaps they'd let her go if they knew of her purpose. . ."   
  
"NO! We shall not do that. If they knew, just if, then they would have to know of us too. Would that be wise, Josetki?"   
  
"No, no sir. It wouldn't. I'm sorry."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"Atsuhun (Bulma's new name for Atsu, a mixture of Atsu and hun), why exactly did you dye your hair, um, red?" Bulma said, transfixed on Atsu's flaming red hair. Atsu looked up from her artwork, shrugged and continued. Bulma sighed in exasperation, she had been trying to talk to her all day, but got not a word from her lips.   
  
Bulma looked over Atsu's shoulder to see what she was drawing. It was a picture of a perfect looking girl. "You know Atsuhun, no one is perfect," Bulma said, placing a hand on her shoulder and completely misinterperting Astu's picture.   
  
"This girl isn't. She is an insecure girl on the inside. And her soul has been absolutely crushed and thrown away like trash by some one who pretended to love her for their own personal gain," Atsu said as she erased her drawing's foot and drew another, better one.   
  
"She's the girl from my dream," Atsu looked at Bulma with a peircing gaze. Bulma shied away from Atsu's stare, unnerved.   
  
"Oh," Was all she could mutter as she walked away to find Vegeta.   
  
'I think I scared her,' Atsu thought, and she dismissed it as she finished coloring the girl's black clothing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Bulma yelled in delight when she found Vegeta sitting on the roof. She gave him a big hug and kiss, causing him to almost slip off the roof. "What woman?" he asked her, slowly spinning a curl of her hair.   
  
"I'm bored. Atsu is in one of her "'Go away and leave me alone'" moods, Chi Chi is washing the dishes, an activity so thrilling she simply cannot tear herself away from it, and Mom is with Dad on his business trips. Plus Yamcha's in France *Faeo coughs rather loudly*," Bulma said in one, long breath,"I figured you'd be training."   
  
"I was, but I heard something really strange. A conversation between a male and female. Couldn't quite catch what they were saying though," Vegeta said.   
  
"Are you sure, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. It was strange for people just to hang around Capsule Corp. and carry on a conversation.   
  
"Yeah, positive. They were saying something about retrieving something, and I mostly sensed their ki and not their voices," He looked at Bulma and kissed her softly on her lips. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Now boarding flight 112 to Japan!" boomed the loudspeakers, and a brunette girl slowly boarded the plane, ready to see her friend again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The doorbell rang, and Bulma wondered who it could be. She happily skipped to the door, Vegeta had put her in high spirits. She opened the door and gasped.   
  
The girl standing in front of her was a little taller than Atsu, but definitely different. Her hair was a soft dark brown, the color of the Earth when wet. Her eyes were lighter, more or less the color of French chocolate. Her skin was a light brown, soft and almost porclein.   
  
She was dressed in a smart looking black outfit. She wore a short, black coat with buttons. Underneath that a black turtle neck and a short, conservative skirt. Her hair was done up in a half-ponytail and tied with a black rose. This was the girl from Atsu's dream that she had drawn.   
  
"I'm looking for Danseiteki. I believe you call her, Atsu?" the girl said, flicking back a chunk of hair that had fallen over her shoulder by the wind.   
  
"Hey Miss Bulma, who is. . ." Atsu's eyes widened, "You're. . . You're. . . You're Desyrae. . ."   
  
"Yes, please call me Desy. You always did," Desy said softly, in that melidous tone of hers.   
  
"You knew me. . .?" Atsu was confused, shocked, and just plain scared. This girl from her dreams, just appeared at Miss Bulma's doorstep one day, kind of like herself.   
  
"Yes, I suppose you can't remember. I'll explain it later. May I come in? It's so cold here," Desy said politely. Atsu nodded and motioned for Desy to follow her to the kitchen.   
  
"Atsuhun, I'm going to work on some capsules. The hot chocolate's in the pantry if you wanna make some," Bulma said as she threw on her lab coat and headed downstairs. Desy sat down softly and removed her jacket.   
  
"I take it you remember nothing about your past besides your age?" Desy asked slowly, as Atsu pushed on the microwave to heat up the hot chocolate. "You didn't remember your name, you know. It's Danseiteki."   
  
"My name is Atsu," Atsu said roughly, turning to face Desy and sit on the counter.   
  
"No, no it's not. It's Danseiteki. Atsu is the name you always wished for, and that's what you remembered. Your twin, Joseiteki, I believe you've met her. . .?" Desy said, softer still.   
  
"Same difference. What do you want?" the red-head's temper was beggining to flare, causing Desy to shrink into her chair. Atsu's eyebrows were now slanting and her lips pursed. "I'm sorry Desy, I didn't mean to scare you." Atsu sighed," It's not every day a fifteen *she's getting older! So soon. . . sniff* year old girl has dreams about someone two years older than her dying, than that person pops up like smoke at her house!"   
  
"Get used to the shocking facts, I have more," Desy paused, hesitant to continue. "disturbing news to tell you, about your parents. About your, um, sister, and whatnot that might turn your world upside down. Maybe I should save it for a later date," Desy grinned, her previous solem attitude brightening like the sun behind a cloud. "Have any fun things to do around here?"   
  
"Uh-huh. I bet I could beat you in any of Miss Bulma's Playstation games!" Atsu raced to the Living Room, Desy not far behind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I can't believe that sorry excuse for a girl dared violate our plans and visit her like that. I can't believe that wench. . ."   
  
"Stop sniveling. Whining like a pompous brat does NOT help the situation. What are we to do about it? Nothing. We'll lay low, let Desy tell her."   
  
"Why? So that baka can get at her first? Win her over again? Like the whore already did in the past?"   
  
"Shut up. So Desy gets the blame for ruining the subjects life. Understand?"   
  
"Yes Tadashi-sama."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Bulma watched Desyrae intently. She didn't like the feel of the girl, but Atsu seemed quite taken with her quiet nature, quite a contrast to Atsu's swinging happy-go-lucky to pure rage then deppression. Desy was beautiful, but not perfect. She was too quiet and submissive, and wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Desyrae, or Desy as Atsu addressed her, didn't eat much either. Which was probably why the girl was so tall and wispy, like a willow branch. But her aurora, the feeling to her, was strange. She hid too many things.   
  
"Ow!" Bulma yelped as she cut her hand with the scissors she was using. She ran upstairs to go wash her hand and put it in a band-aid. She stopped when she heard Desy's voice.   
  
"Atsu, I need to talk to you, about your life before Bulma found you. . ."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Brain cramp. Bsyie Buh Bye! 


	6. I need to get to the real B/V part and f...

Hi ya'll! Sorry chapters have been sluggish, but, you know, it shows I do some things called eating, sleeping, socializing, and schoolwork! I actually have a future! YAY! Anyway, about the story, bless your souls those who reviewed. Review, Review and some more REVIEWING! pweeze?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm listening," Atsu said politely, giving Desyrae her full attention.   
  
'Why doesn't she ever do that for me?' Bulma frowned inwardly. Probably because she acted like Atsu's mom. Oh well. 'I really shouldn't eavsdrop on them. It's private, and I've got work to do.' Bulma softly walked to her lab and draped her lab coat over her shoulders.  
  
Desyrae hesitated, then summoned up the courage and spoke softly and slowly. "Your real name is Danseiteki. You have one twin sister, named Joseiteki. I was led to believe you had already met her but I guess not. . . "   
  
"Who were our parents?" Atsu asked, irratating Desy, because she had been interrupted.  
  
"You had none."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Atsu jolted up so quickly she almost turned over the table. She really didn't care, just stood up with her hands flat on the table looking at Desy's calm face.  
  
"Your "parents" as you'd like to call them, made you in a test tube. Just like me. So technically, we're sisters," Desy she said it matter of factly, emotions were something she learned to keep inside. The truth was, she never ever liked the idea of being "made" instead of born to two loving parents who loved her too.   
  
It made her ache inside thinking about the things she had missed out on in her childhood, looking at the mothers buying ice cream, going to the park and pushing them on the swing. . . And whats worse is that they seperated Desy from her twin. 'And what's so pathetic,' she thought as Atsu calmed down and started absorbing the information, 'that that's only skimmming the surface of the hell-like life I live. Live, hah, what a weird word.'  
  
"What's my sister like?" Atsu leaned back in her chair and twirled a lock of hair.  
  
"I mean, a feeling of hate was pretty mutual so we really didn't get along. I don't have anything nice to say about her," Desy mumbeled. Atsu smirked. Desy was starting to sound like her. "Please don't do that."  
  
"Why not?" Atsu asked defensively.  
  
"It creeps me out. . ." Desy shivered, her brown eyes laughing along with Atsu.   
  
"Your first joke that's funny!" The red-head clapped and then turned serious again. "Back to the subject, why didn't you like each other?"   
  
Desy's eyes watered, remembering the living h that b had made her life, and Tadashi. . . She smiled inwardly at the thought of her golden-haired god, but then remembered he too had torn her heart, soul and mind apart, and her mood took a roller coaster drop down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma tapped mindlessly away at her keyboard. Science today bored her, and her mind drifted back to Vegeta, always.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know short, and I haven't been updating a lot. I'm so busy. . . :(   
  
I sorry.   
-Faeo :(  
  
  
"Look everybody it's Santa! He's still alive!" 


End file.
